The Dead World/Issue 39
Laying on the bench at their porch, Lily looked as Will was being shown around the farm by her two sisters and the kid Matthew. She couldn't believe her father was going to let their group stay but she didnt really care...maybe she'd even have some nice ass to look at when they get here, Lily thought beginning to grin before quickly shaking her thoughts out of her head. When was she ever that lucky, she didnt even know a single other lesbian in her life and she had no idea why God would be kind enough to give her one now. Looking up quickly she watched as a RV, Truck and Van begin to come into view drawing the attention of everyone on the farm as they came out to investigate. Soon enough the three vehicles came to a stop outside the house and slowly people began to get out of their vehicles as Will ran up to them to check everything was god and much to Lily's disappointment she could instantly tell there was no lesbian among them. Shrugging Lily layed back on the bench closing her eyes, at least she had three girls to LOOK at but that just wasnt the same.... However her rest was soon stopped when she heard her father calling her and opening her eyes she saw him gesturing for her to come over and greet everyone so Lily sighed before walking over to the new group putting a smile on her face. ---- Once all the introductions were out of the way, Will's group began to ready the barn for them to sleep in while they also put the vehicles with the other farm vehicles. Looking over the group at work, Will smiled at the actual thought of having a home before Lewis came to stand beside him. "nice place aint it?" Will asked him and Lewis nodded in agreement looking around at all the land. "we gonna help these guys run their farm?" Lewis asked but Will shook his head. "we'll do watch duty, patrols things like that but none of us have any idea how to run a farm and I dont think the old man would want us to touch his crops" Will joked and the two men chuckled before Will looked to Lewis seriously. "you ok? you still look a little bit off?" Will asked and Lewis nodded before responding. "i'm good, dont worry about me" Lewis responded but Will shook his head. "its my job to worry about people" Will stated and Lewis couldnt help but agree before they heard footsteps coming from behind them and turned to see Charles the old man himself. "your group seem to be settling in well" Charles observed as the three of them watched Charle's people help Will's group to move some things into the barn. "yeh well....we're quick settlers" Will joked and the three men smiled before Charles got all serious. "theres a couple of things I have to ask you Will, that alright?" Charles asked and Will raised an eyebrow so Charles clariffied what he meant. "nothing serious just things about dinner" Charles stated and Will nodded excusing himself from Lewis before following the old man back to the house. ---- Looking around at all the new people on the farm, Daniel (the wounded guy) tried to pick out the woman that Charles had told him was the one that had fixed up his leg but soon enough said woman picked him out as she passed him. "hey, your that wounded guy right?" Karen asked him and Daniel chuckled nodding. "yeh...I'm the wounded guy" Dan replied and Karen gave a smile before speaking. "if your worried about your wound dont be, give it time to heal and you'll be better in no time" Karen stated but Dan shook his head. "thats not what I came here to do...I actually came here to say thank you, for "fixing" me" Dan said and Karen nodded looking curiously at him as if expecting him to say something else but finally deciding he wasn't so she spoke up again. "no need....just doing what I can to help" Karen responded giving a nod as she sat onto a hay pile as if expecting him to leave but he didnt so Karen looked up to him again with a raised eyebrow. "anything else I can do for you?" Karen asked and Dan chuckled nervously while rubbing the back of his head obviously going to say something embarrising. "well.....I was wondering if, maybe you wanted to....." Dan started but wasnt sure how to finish, how the hell would you ask a woman out in an apocalypse anyway?, Dan thought to himself but luckily Karen caught on. "are you trying to ask me out?!!" Karen exclaimed quietly and Dan nodded giving a thumbs up and Karen looked away from him trying not to laugh at the thought before she suddenly thought something else. It was the end of the world....why not have some fun? Karen asked herself as she briefly looked him over. He is kinda cute, Karen continued to think before biting her lip, coming up with a answer and responding to him. "ok....sure" Karen replied and Dan grinned huge. "great!!!" Dan said and began walking away laughing "I let you know when I come up with a proper date" he told her before walking away completely happy with himself that he'd scored a date. ---- Watching the whole exchange between Karen and "Daniel", Anthony couldnt help but find himself jealous at the two and sighed. He didnt exactly want to go out with Karen he just didnt see what Dan had and Anthony didnt. "could you make it any obvious?!" Lily exclaimed from behind him making him jump which resulted in her laughing lightly. Annoyed Anthony turned to see who she was but when he did his annoyance soon went away when he took in the kinda beauty he was staring at. "dont worry though, Dan always fucks up in relationships, that girl will be available again soon" Lily said before her younger sister Maria and her friend Matthew called her out on her swear. "oh get a life" she told the two kids playfully, sticking out her tongue while Anthony tried not to stare at her. "I aint jealous...not really" Anthony said finally and Lily raised an eyebrow before rolling her eyes noticing his gaze and walking away giving him a nudge on the shoulder as she leaned in to whisper in his ear. "your barking up the wrong tree......I like GIRLS" Lily told him before laughing to herself as she walked away and Anthony couldnt help but feel sorry for himself. He just had no luck with girls....... ---- Once the group had managed to get everything set up where they wanted it, everyone had began to go about taking with the farm residents or just exploring it the land. Will however remained sitting on the hood of his truck as he watched them walk around. "not much of a people person are you?" Natasha jokinly asked as she came and sat next to him and he chuckled as he turned to look at her. "na not really" Will agreed and Natasha gave a small scoff before poking his arm and pointing over to where they saw the two teenagers from Charle's lot, Jennifer and Jake sneaking into a shed giggling as they went and Will along with Natasha quickly worked out what they were doing. "oh my god is that all teenagers think about in an apocalypse?!" Natasha exclaimed and Will smiled agreeing with her. "I mean by looks of it all that runs through their heads is sex.sex and more sex" Natasha joked and Will chuckled before he suddenly had a flashback and sighed causing Natasha to look at him worridly. "whats wrong?...did I say something?" Natasha asked but Will shook his head and looked up seeing Aiden sitting on the back of the Van alone. "no, it just reminded me of Faith and Aiden is all" Will whispered and Natasha rubbed his arm softly to comfort him which he accepted as he looked to his crossbow in his lap and then up to Aiden. "I gotta something to do, ok?" Will asked and Natasha nodded smiling so Will took his crossbow and got off the hood before walking over to Aiden and calling out his name, getting the kids attention quickly as he stood up to face Will. "here, you wanted to hold it" Will stated holding out his crossbow and Aiden looked confused for a second as he looked down at the weapon and Will sighed before putting it in the kids hands. "you said you wanted to tell her how cool it was....." Will trailed off and Aiden nodded being careful with it as he held it looking at it grinning like he'd won the world. "she'd be so jealous" Aiden finally said letting out a little laugh and Will chuckled before looking around and gesturing to the barn. "wanna fire it?" Will asked and Aiden looked at him to see if he was serious causing Will to chuckle. "i'd love to" Aiden stated and the two of them walked off away from everyone and to the side of the barn so Aiden could test his firing without worrying about hitting someone.... Category:Issues Category:The Dead World Category:The Dead World Issues